Affairs of the Tuberose Qi
by Aquatic Aries
Summary: Kazama Jin, Ling Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, Tuberose Qi, Domination, Love, Deception, and Death. What do they all have in common?


_A/N: This is surprisingly my first AU (Ancient Universe) Tekken fic. It was highly inspired by "House of Flying Daggers". This is my version of it Tekken Style. Also, the movie involves the names Xiao (Xiao-Mei) and Jin. It was very difficult to write the first chapter, so plz bare with me._

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything_

_Short Summary: Kazama Jin, Ling Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, Tuberose Qi, Domination, Love, Deception, and Death. What do they all have in common?_

_Actual Summary: Kazama Jin, an exiled Prince of Japan. Handsome, fearless, strong, and intelligent he will stop at nothing to kill his grandfather, Mishima Heihachi. Ling Xiaoyu the Tragic Beauty of the Tuberose Qi, she is skilled in the martial arts and is known for her cunning attitude. After having her village destroyed and country taken over by the Zaibatsu, she will make sure Mishima Heihachi will die by her hands. Hwoarang, the right- hand man of the Tuberose Qi; he and Xiaoyu were childhood friends and soon became a one-sided love affair. He and the Tuberose Qi must kill and destroy Mishima Heihachi along with his Zaibatsu. What turn of events will bestow to these talented fighters? Hate, Love, Deception, Obsession, and even Death will cross their paths…_

_Chapter One: Prologue/Hazel Eye's Warning _

_-----------_

In ancient Japan and China, times of bloodshed draw nearer. The Emperor Mishima Heihachi wants to take over all of Asia, and has already succeeded into taking over numerous small countries. The only person that could help or destroy him was his son, the Deadly Devil, Mishima Kazuya. Heihachi decided to take the fatherly road and ask for his son's assistance. Kazuya quickly refused because it was too barbaric and clichéd his sophisticated caliber. Smirking at his son's foolishness he killed Kazuya without hesitance and then throwing him into Mount Fuji.

Though his son was dead, Heihachi tipped his diamond encrusted crown to him when he found out he had a child from Princess Kazama Jun of Yokohama. He decided to kill her and her people but let the child live. Why, no one but Heihachi knows. Heihachi seemed to have special plans for the child of the Devil.

As the child grew into a young man of 17, he was already skilled in the art of sword fighting, hand to hand combat, and was considered a genius. Heihachi was extremely pleased with his grandson's skills and talent. He treated him as though he was a valuable gem that shouldn't be touched. Soon enough, it was time for him to give his grandson his well earned dues.

The following day Heihachi gathered all of the people of Japan to take witness to his grandson's inauguration. This day would change all lives especially Heihachi and the boy.

"My Grandson," Heihachi's voice boomed around the throne room. The servants, royals, and other spectators watched as the young heir was being knighted. "You have satisfied my vision of you. You are a youthful, intelligent, powerful, and might I say a handsome man. As of this day forth, I call you now Mishima Jin, as my son, Prince of all Japan."

Heihachi placed a gold medallion with the Mishima emblem on his kneeling son. Jin stood and bowed with genuine respect. "Thank you, my father."

Applause, cheers, and laughter filled the room. Heihachi placed his arm around his grandson and raised his hand with gratitude. Looking at his grandfather, Jin knew that nothing but fortune would come. Little did he know, Heihachi had other plans in store.

-----------

Later that night, a great feast was bestowed to celebrate. Exotic foods, women, and scenery stretched as far as the eye could see. Jin sat beside Heihachi as they watch the festivities. Heihachi noticed Jin's silence and expression. He knew this day would come around, so he braced himself for it. Taking a sip of wine, he spoke, "I know you're mother would be proud of you."

Jin's head turned at the word 'mother'. Looking down sadly, Jin said, "I'm sorry. I should be enjoying this but…"

"Nonsense! You may be my son, but you're still human. It's alright to grieve at this moment. So grieve. All this surrounding you doesn't have to be here."

"No, it's fine. I will enjoy this. I still can't thank you enough is all."

With hardy laugh, Heihachi condemned his hand on Jin's shoulder. "It's quite alright, my boy! Now," He clapped his hands twice that almost imitated sounds of thunder, "Let's bring in the women!"

Jin shook his head at his father's need for females. Jin raised his head as the lights dimmed and four Chinese women danced center floor.

They had different colors: pink, light blue, purple, and white robes. Their tops were silk clothes embedded with many jewels along with stitched Chinese characters elegantly in gold. Their stomachs bare showing off creamy skin to all eyes, their bottoms were silk draped robes beneath matching pants. The grandest aspect of all was their faces. Their faces only clad in red and pink lipstick. Their natural beauty masked over it. Hair styled in complicated twists with high ponytails cascading down midnight silk tresses onto their backs.

They were all beautiful to Jin. His breathing got heavier as one in particular caught his eye. The beautiful woman in white was simply extraordinary. Her body features were those of a seductress, he stared at her ample hips and the way her breasts swelled against the cloth. Her most glorious feature was her hazel eyes. It was unusual for any Asian to have any other colored eyes than brown…this was made him want more of her.

She smiled at him then turned around, preparing for her dance. Soft pipes and flutes were heard as the women snatched their silk ribbons from their hair along with their sashes. The pink and purple women twirled around making a swirling effect in colored streamers. The other two back bended with one of their legs in the air. The music suddenly stopped. Seconds later a soft voice was heard.

Jin sipped on his wine as he watched the woman in white sing. He knew this song but couldn't name the title. It was so serene the way the woman sung it. Urges were getting stronger, he drunk more and more until he was completely intoxicated.

The woman he saw was no longer singing and dancing, she was right in front of him, undressing. Petals of orange flowed as she slowly took off her top and worked her way around her robes. Crawling closer to him, her full lips pecked his face creeping to his lips. He breathed in her feminine scent of flowers as his hands roamed around her smooth back. He was so close to kiss her when he heard screaming.

"No! No! Get off me!" the woman yelled in Mandarin.

Flushed, having no idea where he was, he continued hearing screaming. He looked down and saw the woman in white yell and thrash under him. He saw that her top was ripped showing heavy amounts of cleavage and her hair was in disarray. Then he felt hands pulling him away. But…he didn't want to leave her. He loved the way her body was moving despite her wanting him to get off.

He pushed the girls back, slurring, "Leave me! This woman is mine!"

He roughly grabbed her soft face and crushed his mouth on hers. She could smell the wine in his mouth and pushed harder to get away from him. He pulled her closer and started ripping off her robes.

"That's enough, Jin!" A familiar voice stormed his ears. Instead of hearing a scorning rage, he heard a playful laughter.

Jin turned around to see his grandfather laughing and clapping. Heihachi walked closer to the two and stopped. "Let the girl go, my boy. They're many of those to come soon." He held his hand up then clapped twice. "It's time for my rest." He along with his servants walked away.

Jin was left there with the four women. He looked at three women and witnessed their horrified looks. As for the other she looked angry as she tried to cover herself. Without words, he exited the premises.

-----------

He tossed around in his bed having trouble sleeping. Jin couldn't believe himself; he forced himself on a woman. He vowed to himself to never drink again. He couldn't get that woman out of his mind. He wished that he could have her but it was out of his reach.

_Nonsense!_

He is the Prince of Japan! He could have anything he wanted! If she didn't want him, he'll _make _her want him!

Getting up, he walked out of his vast room. He treaded many halls until he heard voices. He stopped when he saw that a door was slightly cracked; letting his curiousness take over, he peeked through. It was the girl and the others. But there were two other figures. He couldn't tell because of the large straw hats they wore, but he could see one back with a dragon and flowers trailing down various characters.

Jin's thinking came to a halt when he saw the women fall from the sound of a slap. He leaned in closer when he heard a Korean speak to her and she responded in that person's language. When they were gone the girls around her spoke in Mandarin and she sobbed back. Feeling brave, he opened the door and everything was silenced.

He pointed to the three of the girls, "You all leave; I want to speak with her." Instead of leaving through the door, they whispered something in her ear and galloped out the window. The remaining woman sat there staring at him with blank eyes.

Jin kneeled down and held her face. Before he could even look at her, she leapt up. He wasn't aware of the next thing to happen. She held a dagger to his throat and spoke in Mandarin. With that said she hopped out the window onto the roof. Jin stood there dumbfounded. A few moments passed he followed her.

When he got on the roof, he came face to face with three daggers. He stood where he was when a voice was heard.

"Let him go!"

The holders of the daggers made way for the same woman. She stopped at Jin's face and touched it. She leaned in closer and whispered in perfect Japanese, "Leave this place, before your time will end."

She backed away and with the other females, they disappeared without a trace.

-----------------

_A/N: I had to leave it right there. If there's anything you have trouble with or just didn't like plz tell me. Oh yeah, in later chapters heat will rise and I'm TRYING to keep this kind of in character._


End file.
